Learning and Loving
by NothingMadeMeHappen
Summary: Charles discovers something about Elsie while cleaning their apartment. (modern AU!)


_a one shot I wrote for Monajo who asked for it! hope you all like it! (Also no beta, sooo sorry for the mistakes!)_

* * *

><p>Elsie and Charles had been dating for three years and he was still fascinated at every new thing he learned. He loved watching her get ready for a night out, doing her hair, putting on her makeup. He loved watching her stand in her underwear and fuss over what she was going to wear. He loved watching her worry the bottom lip that felt lovely to kiss.<p>

He was surprised that she had a sweet tooth that almost rivaled his. She snuck treats for herself, cookies, cupcakes, icecream. She always had room for dessert at her favorite restaurant (_A local place owned by one of her best friends that was absolutely lovely and intimate and it had taken her a whole year before she was comfortable taking him there.) _Her favorite was a special that ran one week every month and it was a large chocolate chip cookie piled high with three scoops of icecream and a dollop of whipped cream on top. Her eyes almost lit up whenever it was on the menu.

He had not expected that her two favorite movies would be _An Affair to Remember _and _The Quiet Man_ or that she would love the American sitcom _Friends_. He loved that she always watched _It's a Wonderful Life _and _Love Actually_ on Christmas Eve while decorating the tree and making cookies all day. He loved that she could re-read books a hundred times and smile each time she finishes an old book. He knew she loved the book _Rebecca_ by Daphne du Maurier.

He had never expected her to be self conscience about her _(AMAZING!) _body. The first time they had made love she had tried to cover herself. She had almost been shy. He had found her endearing almost. Until he had found out why. Her ex had been hateful to her, pushing her to lose weight, and to keep her hair a certain way. He scolded for eating sweets and for drinking more than one soda. She had looked up at him with sad eyes, and he had kissed her and vowed to make her feel perfect, because she was. He loved her curves and her giggle and the derpy faces she made when she talked to Isobel or Beryl on the phone or when she was concentrating. He loved that she always dressed in purple to go visit her sister, Becky. He loved how she was with Becky, sweet and caring, the sisters teased and had jokes that suited the sisters. She had introduced him to Becky a year and a half into their relationship.

He thought, until two minutes ago that he knew almost everything about her. Until he knocked the journal off her side table. It had fell open to two amazing sketches. The first of Becky sitting at the window of her room. On the opposite page was an unfinished sketch of him. He scrambled to replace the book as he heard her heels clicking down the hallway.

"Hello, love." She chirped as she headed into the bathroom to take down her hair.

"Hello, how was work?" He asked nervously.

She came back out this her curls tumbling down her back, with a curious look on her face. "What's the tone for?"

"Nothing! It's nothing, Els," he said just as nervously.

"Charles, you are a horrible liar. So save the heartache and just tell me what you've found or what you did." She said as she shimmied out of her skirt and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Well...I was cleaning up, and I bumped your table...and why didnt you tell me you could draw!" He finally spit out.

She bit her lip to stop the loud laugh she felt bubbling in her throat. It did nothing to quell the giggle however. "Oh, my man, I didn't… exactly keep it from you. It's a de-stressor. I do it when I get home before you, when you are taking a shower, when you're gone on a trip. I sketch at the beach, on vacation. I just do it."

"You are magnificent. Can I see more?" He asked sheepishly.

She smiled shyly and sat on the bed beside him with her book in hand. They flipped through it together and he marvelled at her attention to detail. The pictures were stunning and she smiled as they came to the unfinished portrait of him.

"You just keep amazing me, Ms. Hughes." He teased as she put her book back in its place.

"You know me, Mr. Carson. A woman of mystery," she replied as she straddled his lap and kissed him and proceeded to surprise him some more.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think!<br>__Much love,  
>Samantha=)<em>


End file.
